Hitchhiking Adventures
by ChocolateXFountain
Summary: Kenny is leaving town due to some past events and is now hitchhiking his way out. He comes across Bebe and Wendy, two tourists, where will his adventures take him? And will he escape his past? Warning: Bad summary, death, adventures, words-that-are-bad. Pairings: slight Kammy, slight Kendy, and full on Kebe ;) Rated M for M'kay
1. The First Hitchhike

**~The First Hitchhiking~**

"_Please don't, Kenny. Please- Don't hurt me" _He heard her voice as he walked along the highway. Pleading with him_._ Begging him.

He heard her crying, the loud sobs that made her body tremble.

"_Please don't, Kenny" _

Her cries seemed to follow Kenny as he walked along the snowy road. 'If only she would just shut up' thought Kenny, he raised his blue eyes to the slightly rusty sign that read 'Leaving South Park'.

The sun was just starting to set, making the sky a beautiful orange as the white snowflakes danced down as they fell. The air was cold, and damp, and there was only the sounds of the occasional bird and dead silence.

"Got to get away" he said aloud, scratching his forehead. Kenny was well built for the age of seventeen, muscular, with big shoulders. He had messy blond hair, a handsome face and dark blue eyes that always seemed to be angry.

Angry.

Always angry.

"_Please don't hurt me, Kenny" _

He heard her frightened voice again as his feet crunched against the snow. Shifting his back pack that held his most of his possessions, he began to slow his pace, his sneakers sinking in the snow.

"Got to get away. Got to get away" Got to get away from her voice, her cries.

But how?

Twin white lights, creeping silently along the road, signaled a car approaching. Kenny turned towards the lights and stuck his thumb out, the lights grew brighter and brighter, accompanied by a roar that broke the dead silence.

He closed his eyes as the car sped past without slowing. He waited for the car's roar to fade off into the distance.

"_Please don't hurt me, Kenny_"

He opened his eyes, and began to walk, kicking the snow into the air in frustration. 'I'll leave South Park, and never come back' he thought.

Is it possible to do that? Just walk away from your home? The place you grew up in and had so many good and bad memories of? Leave the bad and the good and never return?

South Park had always meant trouble for him. His family was broke, barely surviving on welfare money, he had no choice but to work his butt off to keep the family living, and for what? For his crack-ass parents to spend it all on drugs and alcohol?

Kenny clenched his fists in anger.

No one should live like that. At the bottom of the country, as low as you can go.

His family didn't seem to mind, they liked living poor and that broken down building they called 'home'. To them, it had a 'warm, home like feel'.

Kenny hated the town, and he had hated them.

Maybe it was because he had to eat pop tarts for lunch, breakfast and dinner.

Maybe it was because his family was so happy and carefree.

Maybe it was just because he hated it.

He was always in trouble there. Always angry, or dead. At first, he thought all teenagers were supposed to be angry. But everyone else seemed to be so laid-back, so uncaring, so….happy.

They were only interested in tans, in partying and looking good.

It all made Kenny angry. All of it.

He kicked some more snow and sighed "I am never going back to South Park" he muttered.

He could hear another roar of a car.

Kenny put his thumb up and waited, a van filled with teenagers pulled to a stop. He could see the grinning faces peering through the window. He jogged over to the car, before it sped away, its horn honking loudly.

Kenny gritted his teeth.

'Stupid clowns', he thought.

He felt like killing them. Killing them!

"_Kenny, please don't. Please don't hurt me_"

He shook his head wildly as if he was trying to shake away her pleading voice. Once again, he could hear her crying, her sobs irking his ears.

'I know I should control my anger' he thought, 'but everyone, they just seem to, irritate me' Kenny kicked the snow, trying to calm his thoughts.

It wasn't the first time he had hurt her.

But it would be the last.

He fastened his pace, it was strange how he was sweating in this weather. More and more cars passed, all seeming to ignore him.

This only built his rage.

'Someone has got to stop' he reassured himself. Just as he thought this, another roar was traveling down the road behind him, he simply put his thumb in the air, but continued walking. The car parked.

This surprised Kenny, was it another trick? No, he could see a man in his late forties with a girl in the back seat. Kenny jogged over and opened the passenger seat and hopped in.

"How far you going?" the man asked, his eyes piercing Kenny's. Kenny just simply shrugged "I don't know, just any where but here" he heard the girl in the back scoff.

"I'm only going up to Kellingten" the man glanced at his daughter. "Sounds good" Kenny replied, as he pushed the seat belt into the buckle.

The car drove off down the high way. "What's your name?" the girl in the back asked bitterly, she was presumably eleven or twelve. "James" Kenny lied as he glanced in the rear mirror to look at the girl.

She eyed him back, with serious eyes. "Well, _James_" she started "This will be a long trip, and since my dad was nice enough to pull over, you should stay quiet" the girl pulled out an iPod and put in ear phones.

'What is with this girl?' Kenny thought as he rested his back against the seat. 'Doesn't matter, I have a ride now, and I'm leaving that town far behind'

**~With Other People~ **

"Bebe, slow down" Wendy cried out as Bebe over took a truck with great speed. Her eyes glowing with mischief, she ignored her friend. Instead, she pressed the gas pedal down, and the Honda's engine roared as they raced down the highway.

"Bebe!" Wendy pleaded as she held onto the door frame for support.

"I'm just tired of having to wait for all these cars, I hate going slow!" Bebe exclaimed, slowing down a tad bit, and making Wendy sigh in relief. "But what if we get pulled over?" Wendy asked as Bebe swerved past a caravan, Bebe took a hand off the wheel to run it through her golden curls. "We came to Colorado to live dangerously, have a little fun"

"you've had plenty of fun" Wendy said bitterly as she rubbed her eyes. Bebe's face broke into a grin "What was the name of that boy again?" she asked.

"Which boy?"

"The real tough one" Bebe replied, still smiling like an idiot.

"Which real tough one?" Wendy cried. Making both of them laugh.

"You didn't do so bad either" Bebe said once she stopped laughing, she began to speed up to pass a bus.

"Do you think Token will write to me?" Wendy asked her friend as she starred out the window, watching the tree's whiz past.

"Does he know how to write?" Bebe joked "He knows more than you think" Wendy said slyly.

"This has been an awesome week" Bebe commented "I even got some studying in" Wendy said, "I'm surprised" Bebe said as she over took another car "You were partying pretty hard, i doubt you got any studying in"

"I can't believe it's over and we have to back" Wendy groaned, she glanced at the mirror outside the passenger door and her expression turned serious.

"Is that a cop?" Wendy asked "Oh sh- Bebe, slow down, now" Wendy ordered her friend, who complied.

Bebe's expression changed too, she hit the breaks and glanced out the mirror. Bebe sighed in relief "Just a tow truck" she said, starting the car up again.

"Are you sure? I saw the flashing lights" Wendy said looking out the back window. "Just a tow truck" Bebe said again "stop worrying" Wendy slumped into her chair "Someone has to" she mumbled.

The two friends, both seventeen, were different in appearance as they were in personality.

Bebe was thin, as if she were a stick, with frizzy blond hair. She had glowing blue eyes, a red jacket and black skinny jeans. Wendy, on the other hand, was as cautious as her friend was impulsive and playful. She had deep brown eyes, like pools of chocolate, pale white skin, which seemed even more paler against her straight black hair, which she wore down.

Wendy always saw herself, compared to Bebe, as chubby. Her mother would tell her she was just "Full-Bodied". Wendy worried about her size a lot, she chose not to discuss it with Bebe.

'Bebe would tell me i was exaggerating, or make a joke' Wendy decided. And to Wendy, this was no joking matter.

"How long are we going to stay in Kellingten?" Wendy asked her friend as she played with her hair, Bebe shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, i just want to find a cute guy" Bebe responded. Fiddling with the heater.

"Dammit, it's so cold in here" Bebe complained as she continued to try and turn the heater up.

Wendy glanced at the dash board, and started to mess around with the controls, "Why do they make it so confusing?" she muttered to herself as she pushed a dial all the way up. It didn't make a difference.

"Should we trade it for another car?" Bebe suggested as she kept her eyes on the road. Wendy shrugged and turned up the radio. She studied the snowy land around her, the tree's seemed to be covered in whip cream, and the snow flakes made the sky look more beautiful. 'Unreal' Wendy thought as she tugged at her hair.

"The parties were awesome" Bebe broke the silence as she over took another caravan "remember Craig?" Bebe asked "The brown headed guy who thought he was hot?" Wendy asked "no, that was Clyde. I'm talking about Craig, the guy with the hat..."

"Oh, the guy who smoked? The one who tried to get YOU into smoking?" Wendy exclaimed "He did not" Bebe cried, "well, what about him?" Wendy asked "I forget"

Both girls laughed.

Bebe sighed and started to fiddle with the dials on the dash board to try and get the heater to work, "Watch the road!" Wendy cried as Bebe almost hit the car in front, they heard the white Honda in front honk his horn loudly, making both girls laugh. 


	2. Two Tourists and a Hitchhiker

**~Two Tourists and a hitchhiker~**

"It's so cold" Wendy groaned as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I know, but would you rather be too cold, or too hot?" Bebe asked as she took her hand off the steering wheel to grab the bottle of water beside her seat.

"I would rather be too hot" Bebe just simply shrugged her shoulders before taking a swig at the bottle.

The silence and Wendy's constant groaning made Bebe go insane. "So, you really liked that Token guy, huh?" she asked as she tapped her fingers on the wheel.

Wendy glanced out the window and then back to Bebe, "Yeah, he was kind of nice" she answered distractedly "But he was a little too eager, if you know what I mean"

Bebe chuckled, causing Wendy to look back out the window in embarrassment "I like em like that" Bebe commented, Wendy frowned "No, there was something too eager about him, I mean… well…" Wendy trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"He scared you?" Bebe asked, her expression grew amused. "No, well, maybe a little" Wendy pinched her fingers together to show how much.

"Yeah, maybe a little more like…" Bebe spread her arms out "This" Wendy gently pushed Bebe's shoulder before looking out the window.

"Remember the first party? The one when we were at the beach? Well, anyway, Token pulled me away from the crowd, and we-" "We're in Kellingten" Bebe butted in as she drove through the gates of the town.

The town was quite small, like the last, the two just simply went to the loo, got some fuel and food, and headed back out onto the highway, just like always…

Wendy stretched, and hopped into the passenger seat. "I have to drive again?" Bebe complained, but she was soon to hop into the driver's seat.

"You just complain of how 'slow' I drive" Wendy rolled her eyes as she buckled in her seat belt "Well, you _do" _both girls laughed and Bebe drove to the end of town.

"Look, a hitchhiker" Bebe pointed to a teen in an orange hood with his thumb sticking out. Bebe began to slow the car.

"Oh no" Wendy declared "No way, no way Bebe" she stated. "What?" Bebe said as they were almost fully stopped "We are NOT picking up a hitchhiker" Wendy said firmly "But wouldn't it be funnnnn?" Bebe asked with puppy dog eyes "NO" Wendy screamed as the car stopped

"But look how cute he is" Bebe said as she waved at the boy in orange "Cute? He looks like a killer!" Wendy Exclaimed "Don't exaggerate, _mum" _Bebe rolled her eyes as the boy started to make his way over to the car.

"I don't like this, Bebe" Wendy said as she studied the teen. He had messy blond hair, from what she could see, broad shoulders, like a jock, and startling sharp blue eyes. He seemed unfriendly to her.

Bebe laughed "What could happen?"

**~YOU HAD ONE FU**ING JOB CLYDE!~**

Kenny tossed his bag into the back seat and followed in after it. After he was seated, he let out a sigh "Don't you girls know you should never pick up a hitchhiker?" he asked smiling, so they would know it was a joke. They both laughed nervous laughs.

"What's your name?" Bebe asked as she glanced at him "Kenny" he told her "Kenny McCormick"

'Woah' he thought 'I usually lie, give them a phony name, for fun. Why did I tell her my real name?' "Oh, well I'm Bebe, and this is Wendy" he shook his head and sighed again "Why do you keep sighing?" Wendy asked the boy as she glared at him, Kenny just simply shrugged.

'They're both pretty hot' Kenny eyed Bebe as she started the car, he rubbed his palms together to create friction "Pretty cold out there" he stated, he felt Wendy's glare on him again.

'Why does she keep looking at me like that?' he thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So, uh, where you heading?" Bebe asked as the car began to drive. "Anywhere, I guess" Kenny shrugged nervously, Wendy eyed him again. "We're going to Jarwin" Wendy mumble, before glancing at Bebe nervously.

"Hey, I've got a brother in Jarwin" Kenny sat up "His name is Kevin, come to think of it, he owes me some cash"

"Excellent, so we can drop you off in Jarwin" Wendy concluded, making Bebe pout.

"Excellent" Kenny mimicked Wendy's voice "Where are you going after Jarwin?"

"Home" Wendy quickly answered. "Where's home?" Kenny asked, "Well… Rocky Mt, the one just right next to the border" Bebe said, getting a You-Shouldn't-Have-Said-Anything look from Wendy.

"You two live there?" Kenny asked, surprised "Are the rumors true?" Wendy and Bebe exchanged glances "What rumors?" they asked at the same time.

"The whole 'Haunted Town' rumors" this made the two girls burst out laughing "Those aren't tru-" Wendy was hushed by Bebe "You better believe it, this one time, I met a ghost named Tammy, and she wanted to kill me" Bebe joked, but Kenny cringed at the mention of the name 'Tammy'

_"Please Kenny, don't hurt me" _he heard her pleads, he spaced out a little, causing Wendy to laugh "You know she was joking, right? It isn't haunted" she snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, what?" this made both girls laugh like crazy.


End file.
